1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to impact switches and, more particularly, to hermetically sealed beam type impact switches.
2. Background Art
An impact switch is a device used to detect contact with an exterior element. Upon impact of sufficient force, the switch is closed and the attached circuitry and/or device is activated (e.g. an air bag in an automobile). An impact switch is often used in an environment where it will sit idle for great lengths of time. This causes the contacting terminal to become corroded either from exterior elements (e.g. humidity) internal elements (e.g. the epoxy used to electrically isolate and bond the parts in the standard type of impact switch) resulting in a malfunctioning or nonfunctioning switch.